La neige n'est pas toujours blanche
by Elfe Lunaire
Summary: Depuis que Jack a rejoins les Gardiens, il a un comportement étrange. Les Gardiens décide de mener l'enquête et découvre quelque chose qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas savoir à propos de leur jeune membre. Peuvent-ils surmonter cette épreuve et épauler le jeune homme qui en a bien besoin? P.S. : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le scénario est à moi.
1. Chapitre 1: Comportement suspect

Bonjour! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter la courte série que je vais écrire sur Le réveil des Gardiens! J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire! Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire originale. Seul le scénario de cette histoire m'appartient, et tout ça, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour!

* * *

C'était une journée normale pour tout le monde à l'atelier de Nord. Les elfes faisaient des dégats, les yétis les réparaient, Nord criait après les elfes pour avoir faient des problèmes.

Bizarrement, tout le monde étaient là. Fée volait par-ci par-là, donnant ses instruction à ses petites. Bunny peignait avec une extrème attention un de ses oeufs, tout en jetant des regards suspicieux autour de lui, redoutant une attaque de givre. Nord, comme d'habitude, quand il ne criait pas après un elfe, créait des jouets dans sa glace spéciale et mangeait des biscuits. Jack, quant à lui, gelait des elfes à gauche et à droite. Sab, lui, buvait un chocolat chaud dans un coin.

Pourtant, quatre des Gardiens étaient nerveux. Plus précisément Nord, Fée, Bunny et Sab.

Pourquoi vous demandez-vous? Eh bien, c'était à cause d'une personne. Plus précisément Jack Frost. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais les ainés du groupe avait remarqué un fait qui les intriguaient à propos du plus jeune. Au moins une fois aux deux jours, Jack relevait soudainement la tête, l'air tendu, saluait les autres et partait comme une flèche. Bien sûr, ce comportement pouvait s'expliquer si c'était un besoin pressant de neige quelque part. Pourtant, loin de l'air joyeux qu'abordait Jack d'habitude, il avait un air sérieux, sombre et triste. Les Gardiens s'inquiétaient pour le plus jeune, donc ils avaient pris une décision tous ensemble : la prochaine fois qu'il partait, ils allaient le suivre discrètement. Après tout, ce devait être quelque chose de grave pour mettre l'habituel farceur du groupe dans cet état.

Donc ils attendaient, un peu nerveux et curieux, que le jeune homme se lève parte à toute vitesse, comme d'habitude.

Finalement, cela arriva. Jack se tendit brusquement, et après une seconde, se leva.

- Désolé tout le monde, je dois filer!

Sur ce, Jack, avec l'aide du vent, s'envola en direction d'un endroit inconnu. Les Gardiens le regardèrent partir et se levèrent tout aussi brusquement.

- Nord, vite, demande à la boule de nous envoyer où se rend Jack! exigea Fée, inquiète pour le plus jeune.

Nord se leva, et prit une boule à neige. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une boule habituelle. Celle-ci, à la place de les conduire à un endroit qu'ils connaissaient, les transporteraient à l'endroit où se trouvait une personne de leur choix. Ils n'en existaient pas beaucoup, donc ils n'étaient utilisés quand de rares occasions. Cela en était une. Nord prit une inspiration et dit d'une voix forte :

- JACK FROST!

Après avoir écrasé la boule au sol, les Gardiens se regardèrent d'un air appréhensif et entrèrent dans le portail. Leur enquête débutait.

* * *

Et voilà! Le premier chapitre est publié, le mystère commence! Mais que peut bien faire Jack pendant ses escapades? Comment vont réagir les Gardiens? Rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres pour savoir les réponses à vos questions! Mais bien sûr, je vais avoir besoin d'encouragements! J'espère que vous voyez bien le petit bouton Review en bas! À la prochaine!

Bisous Elfe Lunaire!


	2. Chapitre 2: Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Salut! Je suis heureuse, mais alors là vraiment! Déjà deux Reviews et 53 vues, je suis vraiment contente! Merci à Chibi Goldfish et Nawell, qui m'ont laissées des commentaires le premier chapitre à peine publié! Mais j'arrête mon blabla et j'arrête en même temps de vous faire attendre, il est l'heure de se remettre en selle! J'espère que ce sera à votre goût!

* * *

Les Gardians se relevaient, un peu étourdit par le tourbillon de lumières et d'images qui les avaient mené ici. Mais où étaient-ils exactement? Regardant autour d'eux ils virent, avec peu de surprise, un paysage enneigé, couverte d'un blanc pur et immaculé où la neige continuait de tomber doucement en silence. L'air leur mordait la peau, leur fourrure, leurs plumes ou mouillait leur sable (cela dépendait de la personne), les faisant trembler de froid.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. L'air était lourd. Très très lourd. Les frissons qui leurs parcouraient l'échine n'étaient pas seulement dut à la température ambiante, mais aussi à l'atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. L'ambiance leur faisait craindre le pire. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Jack? Était-il blessé?

Bunny tendit soudainement les oreilles et son nez frémissa. Sans consulter les autres, il se mit à courir à toute allure vers l'est, certain que les autres le suiveraient. La neige bougeait sans bruit sous ses pattes tandi qu'il s'élançait vers le bruit étrange qu'il avait perçu un peu plus tôt. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment un bruit étrange, plutôt un bruit qu'il avait peur de reconnaitre. Car ce bruit était celui d'une respiration difficile sous la souffrance. Et Bunny n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout. Il avait très peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Plus le petit groupe approchait, plus ils rallentissaient pour ne pas se faire entendre. Doucement, ils avançèrent entre les abres avant d'arriver au pied d'une montagne.

Et ce qu'ils virent leur levèrent l'estomact.

Un enfant, qui n'avait pas plus de neuf ans, se trouvait allongé là. Mais cet enfant était blessé. Sa jambe semblait brisé, tordue dans un angle bizarre, et il avait une sérieuse blessure à la tête. Pourquoi cet enfant était là? Bunny leur signa qu'il y avait une ville un peu plus loin. Il avait dut se perdre et faire une mauvaise chute.

Nord, quant à lui, serrait les dents. Il connaissait bien ce petit garçon. Il s'appellait Mikaël Beaulieu, et allait fêter son anniversaire le mois prochain. Mikaël était un garçon doux et patient, très gentil avec sa petite soeur et ne faisait pas souvent de bêtises. Bref, c'était un enfant adorable.

Bien que le spectacle soit choquant, une autre chose l'était encore plus.

Jack se tenait là, assis à côté de Mikaël, chantant une berçeuse. Il enveloppait le garçon de ses bras, le tenant serré contre lui. Il n'essayait pas de le sauver, de le ramener chez lui, d'aller voir si des secours arrivait. Il restait simplement là, patient, avec le petit être contre son corps froid, ne pouvant guère le réchauffer de cette façon.

Les Gardiens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne faisait rien. Pourquoi il ne réagissait pas à la vue de l'éclat de la vie qui quittait peu à peu le corps de l'enfant. En tout cas Bunny, Nord et Fée ne le comprenait pas. Par contre, Sab regardait, une tristesse et une fatigue indéfinisable dans ses yeux, le tableau qui s'étalait devant son regard, comprenant pourquoi Jack ne faisait rien.

C'est parce-qu'il comprenait qu'il empêcha les autres d'intervenir, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie lui-même d'emporter l'enfant au chaud où il aurait des soins qui pourraient le sauver.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une tension à couper au couteau, l'enfant se détendit complètement et arrêta de respirer. Quand son coeur cessa de battre, une lumière sortie par sa bouche et atterri devant Jack qui venait de se lever. La petite lumière prit forme et Mikaël réapparu, en pleine forme, comme s'il était toujours en vie. Jack s'abaissa à son niveau et lui parla d'une voix douce.

- Salut toi. Tu t'appelles bien Mikaël, pas vrai?

Le petit garçon, un peu apeuré, hocha lentement la tête avec appréhension, se demandant comment un étranger connaissait son nom.

- Bien. Tu sais, ce qu'il t'est arrivé, pas vrai? Tu sais pourquoi je suis là?

Le garçon se détendi peu à peu, réalisant ce qu'il était devenu et pourquoi l'étranger était devant lui, à tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Alors, tu es prêt? dit Jack en lui tendant la main.

Mikaël la prit, confiant, ne doutant plus de l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc. Tout les deux s'envolèrent et atterrirent sur le plus haut sapin du coin. Bien sûr, les Gardiens les suivaient, prient d'une fascination morbide pour l'esprit de l'enfant qui volait avec le jeune esprit de l'hiver. Quand ils arrivèrent Jack mit son bâton sur le front de l'enfant qui se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche, chaude, réconfortante. Comme s'il n'y aurait plus jamais de chagrin, de colère, de haine. Toutes ces émotions mauvaises s'envolaient pour laisser place à l'amour et à la paix.

Quand la lumière disparue, Mikaël était parti avec elle. Jack descendi doucement avec l'aide du vent, mais quand il toucha le sol, il tomba à genou et se mit à pleurer.

Sab fit signe aux autres de le suivre et partit, ayant conscience que Jack avait besoin de rester seul. Lui, par contre, aurait certainement une montagne de questions à répondre.

* * *

Voilà, je sais, c'est triste, mais j'ai jamais dit que ce serait une fic joyeuse! Pourquoi Jack a laissé cet enfant mourir? Pourquoi Sab a empêché les autres d'agir? Si vous vouler des réponses, il faudra attendre la suite au prochaine chapitre! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en dessous, je me nourris des messages qu'il laisse!

À la prochaine! Bisous Elfe Lunaire!


	3. Chapitre 3: Pourquoi?

Coucou! Si vous saviez comme je suis aux anges! 6 commentaires après 2 jours de publication! J'ai adorée lire ce que vous disiez sur ma fic, pour une auteur, c'est litéralement un grand bonheur! Mais bon, je ne vais pas répondre tout de suite aux questions, ce sera à la fin du chapitre! Alors maintenant je prend la plume (au figuré, vous vous en doutez :D) et je me met au travail! Pourquoi Jack n'a pas sauvé Mikaël? Les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, c'était le silence plat. Une atmosphère pesante, inhabituel pour les occupants d'un naturel joyeux, planait comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Chacun, sans exception, ruminaient des pensées sombres. L'endroit faisait penser à des funérailles. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était vrai. Il n'y avait pas 10 minutes, un enfant était mort sous leurs yeux. Et Jack. Le souriant, le pétillant, le farçeur du groupe, celui qui adorait les enfants. . . N'avait rien fait pour aider le petit Mikaël Beaulieu. Rien du tout.

Bunny fulminait. Comment avait-il put? Comment Jack n'avait rien put faire pour aider le petit garçon? Il ne comprenait pas. Jack adorait les enfants. Pourquoi?

Fée était inquiète. Celui qu'elle voyait comme un fils avait laissé mourir quelqu'un. Lui, qui avait combattu à leurs côtés pour protéger les enfants du monde entier, n'était allé chercher aucune aide. Que ce soit vers des enfants qui le voyaient pour qu'ils avertissent les adultes ou vers eux qui auraient put ramener l'enfant au village. Pourquoi?

Nord, quant à lui, faisait tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Jack décrocherait la lune (que cela plaise à l'Homme de la Lune ou non) pour voir un sourire sur les visages des enfants qu'il aimait tant. Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi? De plus, comment avait-il sut qu'un enfant était blessé? Était-ce vers d'autres accidents qu'il se dirigeait toujours après ses brusques départs de l'atelier? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi. Ce simple mot en apparence était dans toutes les pensées à ce moment là. Tout les esprits? Non. L'un d'eux avait la réponse à ce simple ``Pourquoi?``. Cette personne était à droite, dans un coin, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Et oui. Le Gardien le plus vieux des quatre, le Marchand de Sable. Comme il ne pouvait parler, c'était difficile d'attirer l'attention de personnes si profondément plongées dans leurs pensées. Alors il attendait, patient. En même temps, il essayait de penser aux images qui rendraient l'explication la plus simple possible. Après tout, faire passer un message aussi compliqué était assez difficile.

Finalement, Nord prit la parole.

- Sab, pourquoi tu nous as empêché d'intervenir? Nous aurions put le sauver! Je sais que tu connais certaines réponses des questions que nous nous posons. Je vais les poser une à la fois, sinon ce serait mélangeant.

Sab soupira et commença. Contrairement à d'habitude, les images étaient moins rapide, pour éviter de devoir répéter trop souvent. Il montra en premier l'image d'une horloge. Ensuite l'image du petit Mikaël disparaitre.

- Il. . . c'était l'heure qu'il meure? Un petit garçon de 9 ans devait mourir?! babultia Bunny.

Sab asquiesca lentement. Les Gardiens repartir dans leurs pensées un moment. Il n'était pas rare qu'un enfant meure, cela arrivait tout les jours. Mais alors pourquoi Jack avait été sur les lieux si ce n'était pas pour lui prêter secours?

- Sab. . . dit Fée avec hésitation. Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait demander. Jack. . . Jack n'est pas resté là de gaité de coeur pas vrai? Il aurait aussi voulu le sauver?

Tout le monde avait peur de la réponse. Le Jack qu'ils connaissaient n'était-il qu'un mensonge? Jouait-il la comédie?

Sab fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec un air de ``Penses-tu vraiment qu'il veut faire cela?``. Un soupir de soulagement collectif fut entendu. Ils étaient heureux que Jack soit celui qu'ils croyaient qu'il était. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas sut comment réagir.

- Mais alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas aidé? demanda Nord.

Le regard de Sab se remplit de tristesse. Il revit ses souvenirs d'il y a cent ans. Cela lui était sortit de l'esprit, mais il y avait longtemps, il avait surpris une scène semblable où Jack accompagnait un autre enfant qui s'était perdu et mourait de froid. C'était une petite fille du nom de Anna Brisebois et elle avait sept ans. Sab avait entendu exactement la même berceuse et avait vu le même scénario déchirant. Il avait eu le présentiment qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Plus tard, il avait posé exactement la même question à l'Homme de la Lune.

En reprenant ses images, Sab se revit ce jour là. Lui aussi la réponse l'avait intrigué.

- Parce qu'il est mort lui aussi de froid. En tant qu'esprit de l'hiver, ce la fait parti de son rôle. . . traduit difficilement Fée.

Un silence supéfait s'empara de l'assemblée.

* * *

Et voilà! Je sais, les questions ne sont pas toutes répondues, et oui Jack va bientôt revenir! Mais maintenant, place aux réponses des commentaires du chapitre 2!

**shironohebi : **Merci de m'encourager à continuer! Je dois dire que pour les fautes, ce n'est pas facile. Je n'ai pas d'auto-correctrice et personne ne le fait pour moi, et je dois ajouter que je ne suis qu'en 4e secondaire! Je ne sois pas une professionnelle. Mais merci quand même, les commentaires constructifs ne peuvent que m'aider à m'améliorer. Mais moi aussi j'ai une question : Suis-je si prévisible pour que tu te doutes du contenu du chapitre 2?

**Chibi Goldfish : **Merci pour tes commentaires! Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu continues! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et je te rassure, je peux aussi être très en retard dans mes publications :p !

**Delph1762 : **Je suis contente que tu veuilles lire la suite, ça m'encourages beaucoup! Je suis tout aussi heureuse de savoir que tu penses que j'apporte de la nouveautée!

**Nawell : **Coucou! Merci pour tes deux commentaires! Et je peux te dire que oui, tu ne t'es pas trompée, Jack conduit bien Mikaël au paradis. Le pourquoi sera plus expliqué en détails dans le prochain chapitre!

Et bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! N'oubliez pas le petit bouton Review, les messages que vous m'envoyez sont toujours intéressants à lire! À la prochaine pour plus d'explications sur le rôle de Jack dans la mort de Mikaël!

Bisous Elfe Lunaire!


	4. Chapitre 4: 300 ans de pleurs silencieux

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, cela dépend d'où vous êtes! Pour commencer, j'ai un mot important pour vous : DÉSOLÉE! Je n'avais pas l'intention de ne pas publier aussi longtemps! Mais j'ai une excuse : je suis en plein examens! Je m'en arrache les cheveux! Math et science fortes, histoire, français (oral et écrit), anglais. . . Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire! Mais voilà un chapitre pour compenser ces derniers temps! Tout cela pour dire : ne vous étonnez pas si je prend du temps à poster un chapitre! Pour les réponses à vos commentaires ce sera à la fin du chapitre! Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, voilà la suite de Quand la neige tombe!

* * *

Le silence, pesant, s'éternisait. Personne ne voulait demander à Sab ce qu'il voulait dire. Au fond, ils l'avaient compris, mais c'était tellement. . . cruel, envers un esprit aussi enjoué que Jack. Ils avaient peur d'entendre la réponse qui confirmerait le triste destin de l'esprit de l'hiver. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un la pose, cette question. Alors Nord, le père de leur petite famille demanda :

- Sab, tu veux dire que, que depuis. . . 300 ans, Jack accompagne chaque enfant qui meure de froid? Qu'il supporte de voir des enfants, les uns après les autres mourir à cause de son élément?

La voix de Nord, d'ordinaire si forte, enjouée, tonante, était remplies de trémolos, d'hésitation. Maintenant qu'il savait la situation de Jack, comme tout les autres Gardiens, il remarquait dans ses souvenirs de Jack des regards perdus, cachant des souvenirs d'enfants qu'il n'avait pas put sauver, des regards hésitants à s'ouvrir à sa nouvelle famille. Chacun avait prit pour acquis le rire enjoué de Jack, sans essayer de lui parler de ses 300 ans de solitude. 300 ans de peurs, de questions muettes, de portes claquées au nez quand il cherchait de l'aide. 300 ans de pleurs silencieux.

Chaque Gardiens ressentaient du chagrin, de la colère envers le destin qui s'acharnait sur leur protégé, mais surtout de la honte. La honte de ne pas avoir écouté, de ne pas avoir chercher à connaitre le jeune esprit qui devait se demander pourquoi il était là.

À leur question, à leur culpabilité, à leur peur et leur regret, Sab ne fit qu'une chose, hocher lentement la tête. Le faible espoir de s'être trompé dans leur supposition éclata en morceaux.

Par contre un Gardien ne s'éternisa pas dans son silence. Bunny comprit, après quelques minutes de réflexion, que ruminer des regrets et des idées noires n'était pas ce qui allait aider l'esprit du plaisir, et de toute façon, ce dernier ne voudrait pas de pitié. Mais comment l'aider?

- Les gars, arrêter! On ne va pas l'aider en s'apitoyant sur son cas! dit Bunny avec fermeté. Je sais, c'est triste. Je ne dirais jamais le contraire, mais il faut aller de l'avant si on veux aider Jack. Alors, on fait quoi?

- Oui, on fait quoi? demanda Fée avec inquiétude. On ne peut pas lui dire d'arrêter si cela fait partie de son rôle! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Nord ne parlait toujours pas. Il réfléchissait, réfléchissait très fort. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. . . Attendez, ne sais pas quoi faire? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient en cas de doute? Ils demandaient conseil à l'Homme de la Lune! Ding Ding Ding! Une lumière s'alluma dans ses yeux et il leva la tête rapidement. Justement, la Lune passait au-dessus d'eux! Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il s'écria :

- Hey, mon ami! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir! On avait justement besoin de ta lumière! Je suis sûr que tu connais la situation de Jack, alors, que penses-tu qu'ont doivent faire?

Le visage de tous les Gardiens s'illuminèrent; si quelqu'un savait quoi faire c'était sans contester l'Homme de la Lune. Attentifs, ils regardèrent les ombres s'allonger pour former des images qui, ils l'espéraient, leur donneraient la réponse.

Les images se faisaient attendres, se formants lentement. L'image d'un homme mit l'index devant sa bouche, le signe du silence. Ensuite l'image d'une horloge, et enfin l'image de Jack en train de parler. D'autres images se formèrent, se succèdant les unes après les autres. Quand cela s'arrêta, les Gardiens avaient un sourire triste mais compréhensif sur leur visage. Ils avaient comprits ce que l'Homme de la Lune attendait d'eux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils aimaient ça. Alors, tous se regardèrent, attendant le consentement de Nord. Mais comme il ne se décidait pas à parler, Fée posa la question importante du moment :

- Et maintenant?

- On attend.

* * *

Fini! Désolée, je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le moment et j'hésite encore de la marche à suivre pour le reste de l'histoire. Pour le moment, voilà les réponses à vos commentaires!

**Delph1762 : **Comme tu le vois Jack ne va pas savoir tout de suite que les autres étaient au courant, donc il va falloir attendre un peu. Et que dire de tes compliments! Je te remercie beaucoup de lire mes fics, je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent!

**shironohebi : **Eh bien! On peut dire qu'on se ressemble pour les idées d'histoires (même si ce n'est pas le même scénario) ! Je suis contente en tout cas de ne pas être si prévisible, merci pour les compliments, c'est vraiment gentil!

**Chibi Goldfish : **Merci de me soutenir, ça m'encourage à continuer!

**Nawell : **Contente que tu continues à me suivre! Et oui, en somme tu as bien compris, Jack conduit bien Mikaël au Paradis, je crois que mes explications sont quand même assez claires, si non et bien dites le moi et j'essairais d'éclaicir tout ça dans les prochains chapitres!

**Diddy-sama6 : **Coucou, contente de voir ton message, c'est gentil de ta part! Je te vois à l'école d'accord?

**Aka-Aoi : **Salut! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir! Et oui, c'est triste pour Jack, mais tu vas voir, il ne sera plus seul!

**Mistyeyes : **J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ce chapitre trop court lol! Merci, je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic fait des heureux!

**CASSIOPE176 : **Contente de voir que tu aimes l'intrigue de l'histoire, et pour les fautes je fais comme je peux et je pense pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas terrible! Merci de me lire!

**Estelle498 : **Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es aussi joyeuse, j'aime voir mes lecteurs et lectrices satisfaits! J'espère avoir encore de tes nouvelles!

Et voilà! Si vous voulez la suite il faut me laisser des petits commentaires (je fais du chantage et je l'assume lol) , après tout, que ferais-je sans votre avis? Pour la suite : Quel est le plan de l'Homme de Lune? Jack va-t-il un jour dire aux Gardiens l'autre facette de son rôle? Une histoire pleine de suspence vous attends!

À la prochaine! Bisous Elfe Lunaire!


	5. Chapitre 5: Réponses à l'horizon

Salut tout le monde! J'ai fini mes examens (même si je n'ai toujours pas mes résultats. . .) , alors je suis de retour pour la suite de La neige n'est pas toujours blanche! Je sais que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration (maudit syndrome de la page blanche. . .) . Alors me voilà! Comment réagira Jack? Est-ce lui ou les Gardiens qui vont craquer les premiers? Quel est le plan de l'Homme de la Lune? Voici la suite de La neige n'est pas toujours blanche!

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la découverte des Gardiens, et ils ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis. Qui aurait pût deviner la souffrance de Jack, qui devait conduire chacun des enfants morts du froid de son élément au Paradis? Il le cachait tellement bien. . . Mais les Gardiens savaient eux aussi jouer la comédie.

Ils ne disaient rien, attendant, espérant, que Jack fasse le premier pas. Malheureusement, il était aussi têtu qu'eux. Il venait tout les jours, gelait les elfes, riait, faisait des tours à Bunny qui, même en ayant de la peine pour lui, continuait à le pourchasser avec ses boomerangs en le menaçant de le peindre en coco de Pâque et de lui faire l'humiliation de le montrer comme tel à Jamie.

Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais, comme un sixième sens, il percevait la tension ambiante. Il espérait qu'en faisant le pitre, cela égayerait l'atmosphère mais les jours passaient et rien ne changeait, pire, cela empirait. Il avait souvent l'impression d'être observé par les autres Gardiens et quand ils pensaient qu'il avait le dos tourné, il surprenait des regards remplient de pitié, ce qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. . . Pas vrai? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir deviné, il avait été prudent, il faisait attention à ce qu'on ne le suive pas.

Mais Jack était rempli de doutes. L'atmosphère tendue de l'atelier, rajoutée à l'angoisse continuelle de voir les enfants mourir les un après les autres par la faute de la chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde, le rendait rude et sur ses gardes. Une boule grossissait et grossissait dans son ventre, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'éclate.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se confier aux autres Gardiens. Car même après la bataille contre Pitch et son intégration à la famille des Gardiens, il ne leur faisait toujours pas totalement confiance. Les blessures avaient étées trop profondes et trop souvent infligées. Combien de fois Nord, Fée et Bunny (Sab quant à lui, avait été sympathique mais distant) lui avaient claqué la porte au nez? Il avait tellement cherché à être reconnu par les Gardiens, sans succès. Il avait encore l'impression que s'ils restaient maintenant avec lui s'était juste parce que l'Homme de la Lune le leur avait dit, qu'ils le méprisaient secrètement. Il n'arrivait pas à leur dire, par peur de leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison de le trouver dégoutant de ne pas pouvoir aider ces pauvres enfants. . .

Cette culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le premier jour où il avait vu un enfant mourir de froid, il avait été choqué, attristé, en colère. . . La panoplie d'émotions qui l'avait envahie était si vaste, si intense! Il avait passé deux semaines à fixer le vide, à chercher un sens à ce qu'il avait vu, et peu importe le temps passé, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment l'élément qui était tout pour lui, qui apportait tellement de joie aux petits et aux grands, pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel et froid (sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots) à des êtres aussi jeunes et innocent. Mais il continuait, car il savait que si il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait. Les enfants, contrairement aux adultes, ne comprenaient pas qu'ils étaient morts ou ne voulaient pas l'admettre. Par conséquent, si ils n'étaient pas guidé, ils erreraient à jamais dans le froid, cherchant une source de chaleur pour trouver la paix.

Mais comme il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus! Comme il aurait voulu que Dame Nature donne cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre! Il savait qu'il les aidait d'une certaine manière, mais comme il aurait voulut pouvoir les sauver!

Sur ces réflexions, Jack partit de l'atelier, conscient qu'une fois encore, il ne saurait pas comment le dire aux autres. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, si seulement il avait plus de courage!

Se laissant porter par le vent tel un de ses précieux flocons de neige, Jack essayait de trouver un moyen d'expliquer à Nord, Sab, Fée et Bunny ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis 300 ans. Il se résolut à demander de l'aide.

- Homme de la Lune, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

* * *

Et voilà! Fini! J'ai dû me donner des coups de pied au derrière mais c'est fait! Félicitation à moi, félicitation à moi (air de Bonne Fête à. . . ) . Eum Eum, enfin bref, voici les réponses aux commentaires du chapitre 4!

**shironohebi**** : **Merci de continuer à me suivre! L'évènement qui ébranlera toute la petite famille comme tu dis va bientôt se produire!

**Estelle498 : **Merci de m'encourager pour mes examens (même si ils sont déjà fini lol), non je ne passais pas le BAC, mais son équivalent au Canada, les examens du Ministère de l'éducation! Et je dois dire que ça m'a beaucoup toucher! Je suis aussi contente de voir que l'arrivé de mes chapitres font un tel effet! Pour l'idée de HDLL (Homme de la Lune, c'est plus court lol), je ne sais pas quel est ton idée, mais moi j'ai la mienne! J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi tu pensais!

**Delph1762 : **Heureuse de voir que tu attends mes chapitres avec tant d'impatience! Comme tu le vois, j'ai effectivement fait un chapitre qui est plus du point de vu de Jack! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre!

**Nawell**** : **Tu n'avais pas totalement raison. Oui Jack ressent de la culpabilité, mais il est aussi obligé de le faire, comme c'est expliqué plus haut! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop embrouillé!

**CASSIPOE176 : **Heureuse de savoir que je ne te déçois pas! J'espère que l'intrigue est toujours à ton goût!

**Believe and Hope : **Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes!

**Callypso : **Voilà la suite que tu attendais1 J'espère que ça te plait!

**Guest et Filomne (même personne) : **Heureuse que ça t'ai plus! (Pour ceux qui se demande comment je sais que c'est la même personne, c'est que c'est une de mes amies) .

**eli : **Jack ne va pas apprendre que les autres le savent tout de suite, il va falloir attendre un peu!

**eli46 :** Heureuse de connaitre ton opinion! J'espère qu'elle ne changera pas!

**Lucile Q : **Voir des commentaires positifs me motivent beaucoup, merci!

Et voilà, c'est fini pour les commentaires! Juste pour vous informer, ce chapitre est surtout transitoire donc c'est normal si il est court! Je promet que le prochain sera plus long! La suite est à prévoir (quelques petits détails) mais en gros, je sais où je vais! Dans le prochain chapitre : Quelle est l'idée de HDLL? Jack va-t-il tout dire? C'est à voir dans le prochain chapitre!

Petite question : Ça vous dit de faire un petit tour dans le passé?


End file.
